


too little, too late

by constantconstellations



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, a prompt i came across 2 days ago and it was way too cute not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconstellations/pseuds/constantconstellations
Summary: Jughead saves Betty, thanks to the courage he thought he'd never muster





	too little, too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals, i actually came across this prompt on my dash when one of my mutuals reblogged it and originally was a stranger coming up to Betty to save her from her date that stood her up but that'd lead to a WIP i probably won't be able to finish due to my exams so here is a oneshot. The title is actually a song by Transit- it's a really catchy song, i strongly recommend yall to listen to it.
> 
> Other than that, i truly appreciate kudos and comments! my tumblr url is elizabthcooper if any of you has any requests or just want to talk! <3

_7:50pm_

 

Trev Brown was late for his date with Betty Cooper.

 

He had casually asked Betty if she was willing to give him a chance and of course, Betty said yes, she couldn’t say no to him. A part of her was mentally telling her that _no! this is all wrong!_ But what could go wrong on a harmless Friday night?

 

News spread fast and the whole _“Betty Cooper’s going on a date with Trevor Brown”_ did raise some eyebrows and it caught the particular attention of a beanie clad boy the most, Jughead Jones. He was the town’s observer- he liked to think of himself that way. He liked staying in his shell, no unnecessary drama, keeping everything lowkey. But after Betty had approached him to ask him to help her revive the Blue and Gold, the school newspaper once again, she immediately has him wrapped around her finger.

 

When he heard the news, he couldn’t help but think: _he could’ve been Trevor._

 

The thought of Betty going on a date with Trev made Jughead’s skin crawl, it was a feeling he was rather new to and it affected his writing session and he could not really think straight. Packing his laptop in his messenger bag, he thought he’d go pop’s to check how the date was going so far.

 

He arrived within 10 minutes of walking when a familiar blonde hair girl stands outside pop’s in the distance, Betty. Where is Trev? She looked really cold despite her usual outfit- a blue sweater and her jeans with her chucks. Betty was looking around, assuming she was looking for Trev but he was nowhere to be found.

 

_How long has she been standing there? Why isn’t Trev here yet?_

 

Jughead almost got too caught up with his noisy thoughts that he almost did not notice that Betty had gone into pop’s to find a seat, she probably got too tired of waiting outside since the weather that particular night was beyond the normal temperature Riverdale usually had.

 

Adjusting his view of Betty in the diner, Jughead decided to hide behind the trees to watch how long it would take Trev to come to her aid. He took out his phone to check the time and it was currently 7:40pm. To Jughead’s surprise, 10 minutes had passed without the familiar face of Trev Brown. He was getting worried for Betty, looking at the current time, she had a 85% chance of getting stood up for her date and he could not let that happen.

 

Polly Cooper, Betty’s sister comes back to check on her every 5 minutes, asking whether Betty wants to order her food yet and of course she couldn’t, not without Trev around. The people in the diner were giving Betty the pitiful look, thinking that this young woman might be waiting for someone who would never show up.

 

An idea clicked in Jughead’s mind and before he knew it, he was walking towards the diner.

 

_He was going to save Betty for tonight_

 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached Betty.

 

“Hey babe, I’m sorry for being so late- I was caught up in my uh, writing,” was all Jughead said before he sat across the empty booth across her.All it took was a wink from Jughead for Betty to understand what he was doing. Betty played along as well, mentally thanking Jughead for being there for her.

 

Their usual orders came along, with a very confused Polly Cooper taking their orders but not asking any questions knowing that she could probably ask Betty when they see each other at home later on.

 

Time seemed to pass faster than Jughead wanted to, they were conversation deep when Betty’s phone rang beside her. It was of course Alice Cooper asking her to be home as soon as possible. Despite the short time that they had, Jughead really enjoyed their “date” together but it was time to go.

 

He slid pop’s a $20 bill before Betty could protest, shooting her his infamous smirk and heading out the door.

 

“Juggie wait, how did you know what to do and what were you doing around pop’s?” Betty asked with a timid yet confused tone.

 

_Oh well, here we go_

 

Rubbing his neck, Jughead answered simply, “I was walking to pop’s when I saw you in the distance, I remembered your date with Trev tonight but when I saw that he hasn’t showed up, I knew something was probably wrong. Then, I saw you walk inside the diner to find a seat to wait for him yet he didn’t show up for the next 10 minutes. I figured it might be a good idea to be your pretend date for tonight, I’m really sorry i-if I caught you off guard, Betts.”

 

Betty decided not to press on further, thinking that she must’ve made him uncomfortable.

 

_“So Jug, walk me home?”_

 

The walk was not awkward, in fact, they were laughing too much about Jughead got stuck in the toilet bowl when he was younger and had to ask Archie to help him out. Betty’s house was visible from their view and Jughead knew it was eventually time to let go of this unforgettable night, a night that he would look back on and eventually thank himself for picking up his courage to do something he surprised himself with.

 

“We’re here,” Betty coughed out, turning to face Jughead before tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth as a sign of thank you for tonight.

 

“Bye Juggie, I’ll see you on Monday?” Jughead nodded almost too excitedly, suddenly remembering to keep his cool until Betty was out of sight. The blonde girl headed towards her door, giving Jughead one last smile before stepping in the house.

 

_He went home with a smile he was unable to control._

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, _Riverdale High_

 

Betty walked into Riverdale High with a smile spread across her face, grinning from ear to ear- forgetting about how Trev stood her up for their date last Friday. Jughead was the first person to cloud her thoughts that Monday high and she couldn't figure out why; but he just did. 

 

They didn't see each other until break when Jughead approached the gang's table to sit down beside Betty.

 

Veronica was the first person that Betty called after her encounter with Jughead last Friday and of course she had to ask about it in front of the whole squad.

 

"Hey Betty, how did your date g-" she suddenly paused, aware of Trev's presence behind Betty. Everyone turned around to see who it was and Betty was dreading to hear whatever excuse he had for her. 

 

"Betty I'm so sor-" Betty cut him off before he could say anything else, raising a hand in front of him to indicate for him to stop talking.

 

"Sorry isn't a solution Trev, I know for sure I wouldn't take sorry for an answer. Were you that busy to forget that you actually asked me out?" Betty fired back, suddenly feeling powerful. Trev didn't know what else to say, adding on to the tension between them so he walked away instead.

 

"Yeah, walk away" Jughead muttered under his breath, thinking that Betty wouldn't hear anything. The gang eventually dispersed to get to their classes, Jughead walking behind Betty like a lost puppy, mentally preparing himself to ask Betty the question that he has been dying to ask. He watched her open her locker to get her books when a photo caught his eye; a photo that Betty initiated to take while they were at sweetwater river. It gave him a boost to finally open his mouth to ask,

 

"Hey Betts? D-do you want to go on another pop's date with me? It's okay if you don't want to, I understand," Jughead braced himself for his rejection but it never came, Betty pressed her lips to his for a short kiss, mumbling a yes under her breath as she pulled away.

 

Jughead mentally laughed at himself, feeling really proud of himself for asking Betty out after so many months of pining for her.

 

_/fin_

 

unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
